The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!'
(Back at Giovanni's lair, the record is still playing, but Ash still has made no attempt to free everyone.) *Record: ...is through So although it hurts (Annie is pulling at the bars, to no avail.) *Record: I'll try to smile As I say Goodbye so soon And isn't this... *Brock/Dawson: Ash? (Ash groans) Ash! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh, how could I have been so blind? *Brock/Dawson: We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to- *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Giovanni's proved he's more clever than I. (scoffs) He would never have walked into such an obvious trap. *Brock/Dawson: Oh pull yourself together! You can stop that villain! Why- (Brock suddenly looks over to the record, which is skipping. Over Giovanni's continued "''so long", Brock continues to try and knock some sense into Ash.) *Brock/Dawson: Ash! The record! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted! *Brock/Dawson: Oh, Ash, please! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Beaten! Duped! Made a fool of! Oh, ridiculed! Belittled! (''By now, Brock is getting angry.) *Brock/Dawson: That's enough! (The record fixes itself, and the song continues.) (Brock cringes at the mistake he made. But time is running out...) *Brock/Dawson: Dash it all, Ash! The princess's in danger, Annie's counting on us. We're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it! (He pouts.) *Record: We know by now That time knows how to fly (Ash gives a weak chuckle.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: "Set it off now." (This gives him an idea.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Set it... off... now? Ye...Yeah! (laughs) Yes! We'll... We'll set the trap off now! (Ash grins maniacally, but Brock is horrified that his suggestion was actually taken.) *Brock/Dawson: Ash! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought- (The song has ended, and the ball is on its way. Back in his true form, Ash quickly forms a plan.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle...(mumbling)...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion (more mumbling) and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium...Brock, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!! (The ball is getting closer. Dawson is ready, but terrified at what may be suicide.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Get ready, Brock! (Brock can barely muffle his panicked fear.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Steady... (Annie is still pulling at the bars.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Now! (As Brock yells, they hit the trigger, saved from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads.) (The vibration loosens one of the pegs, which ricochets towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow, which instead of being aimed at Ash and Brock, flies towards the axe, cutting off the head. The blade falls lengthwise, slicing through the ropes and trap, effectively freeing them. The anvil falls seconds later, missing them both.) (The force of the anvil hitting the ground rattles Annie's cage, causing her to slip between the bars and sending her flying through the air.) (As Brock leans heavily against the anvil, he and Ash shed their sailor costumes, and Ash puts his baseball cap back on. He puts one arm around Brock and holds the other out in the air.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Thank you, Brock. (Annie lands right in Ash's open arm, and he brings the two of them close.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Smile, everyone! (The camera goes off, capturing Ash's brilliant smile and Annie and Brock's stunned expressions.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scees Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts